The Many Deaths of Dora the Explorer
by JennaWrites
Summary: Good news Dora haters. I'm gonna kill Dora a million times! Yay! WARNING: Dora lovers DON'T read this. Rated T for cursing, violence, death, insanity, and stupidness! Please review and no flames!


**Hi everyone! I know I probably should work on my other fics, but this seems more important to me. How would you like to see Dora die?! I know I do! Yay, she's gonna die!! If everyone is completely unaware why I want her to die, here are some reasons:**

**1. She's a freaking retard!**

**2. She's annoying as hell! **

**3.She has a big, fat stupid head!**

**4. Her best friend is a dumb, boot-wearing monkey!**

**5. She ate my cat!**

**6. SHE WAITS FOR A GOD DAMN HOUR FOR A QUESTION THAT EVEN SOMEONE IN A COMA COULD ANSWER IN A MERE SECOND!!**

**_7. SHE MUST DIE!!_**

**Thus, that is why I'm gonna kill her! YAY! Also, I DON'T HATE DORA JUST BECAUSE SHE'S LATINO! I'm _not_ a racist. If I offend anyone, I am sorry :(. Also if anyone likes Dora (However, I can't see how ANYONE could like that damn bitch), I _highly_ suggest that you do not read this fic. However, if anyone does hate Dora, and wants her to burn in hell like me, get a nice, cold, fresh Coca-Cola or Pepsi, grab some Oreos, sit back and relax on your comfy chair, and enjoy as Dora die in this episode: Crocodile Lake! Please no flames and enjoy!**

* * *

One nice sunny day, JennaWrites was sitting on a log in a green field, happily playing her ocarina, attracting wildlife all around her in the beautiful, peaceful scene. However, this very pleasant scene was disturbed when a loud, annoyed voice screeched, "HOLA!"

Instantly, JennaWrites stops playing her ocarina, all the animals dash off in fear, and some birds drop dead from the horrid voice. JennaWrites frowns at this and sighs in annoyance. A dumb, fat Latino girl with a big, football-shaped head, and a purple backpack, walked up to her with a stupid grin. Her name was Dora. Along her was a gray furred monkey with red boots. His name was Boots.

"What is it Dora?" JennaWrites asked in an annoyed tone, not very happy that the dumb girl ruined her perfect day.

"We need your help to get to Crocodile Lake," Dora replied (for once saying that without looking at the audience).

JennaWrites merely stood, blinking, and replied groaning, "Why?"

"Because we need your help silly!" Dora replied stupidly and annoyingly like the ditz she was, and turns to the audience, saying, "Whom do we ask for help, when we don't know which way to go?"

A dead silence had fell for _ten _minutes straight. We hear a coyote howl, and a tumbleweed passes by.

"Dora, why the hell, do you wait for an answer for a FREAKING HOUR, when it takes a simple sec--?"

"The map!" Boots exclaimed happily.

"That's right!" Dora replied like the friggin' retard she was.

Then the map appears out of nowhere and starts dancing and singing, "If there's a place you need to go…"

However before the annoying, squeaky voiced map could continue, JennaWrites snatches him, and starts tearing him up with a mad, evil face. She was already peeved off about Dora; she didn't want to take that ANNOYING map's crap!

"Hey! What the hell are you doing you crazy bi--?!" the map shouted in horror as he was being rip apart in the hands of the authoress.

After ripping the map into shreds, JennaWrites simply smiled at the ditz and the monkey, tosses the remains of the map in the air, causing the pieces to slowly flutter to the ground like confetti, and says, "Look, I made confetti."

Dora and Boots stared at her with very surprised faces and were silent.

"No need for that map," JennaWrites replied sighing in annoyance (still not wanting to go) as she walked away, "I'll lead the way."

The two followed the authoress to Crocodile Lake.

* * *

When they finally made it to the crocodile infested lake, the three insects come out playing their instruments, showing that the trio made it to Crocodile Lake.

"Yay!" Dora and Boots cheered happily and stupidly, as they jumped up and down.

"Yay," JennaWrites says unenthusiastically, with a bored expression, not wanting to be with the stupid girl.

Dora and Boots then start dancing and sing their victory song, "We Did It".

"We did it. We did it. We did it. Yay!"

JennaWrites drops to the ground, exclaimed, "No! Anything but this song! For the love of God! I went through enough of your torture already!"

"We did it!" Dora and Boots exclaim happily ending their song, they jump in the air in triumph. However, when Dora lands back down, she loses her balance and falls in the crocodile-infested lake, with a big splash (thus, proving she's a ditz because a _smart_ person would not dance on the shore of the lake, and completely forgotten that it was _visibly_ infested with man-eating crocodiles).

JennaWrites and Boots stare at the surface of the water as it bubbled, then suddenly; Dora rose from the surface, splashing and screaming, "Help!"

"Dora!" Boots screamed in fear.

"Oh no," Jenna said in complete sarcasm and dullness.

They see that a group of crocodiles were evilly swimming over to the dumb, girl, as she screamed and splashed.

"We should save her I guess," Boots said to JennaWrites, with some reluctance in his voice.

"Or… we _could_ sit down and have a picnic. While Dora is helplessly shredded up and eaten by the… man-eating crocodiles… heh, heh… after all, _it is_ the circle of life," JennaWrites suggested, NOT wanting to save the clueless, annoying girl, Boots stood there given her a confused expression, "Look if you don't believe me, I'll sing the song the 'Circle of Life'."

However, Boots looks through Dora's backpack, to find something that could save her.

"Hey, I found some Twizzlers. Maybe we could make a rope out of them, and use them to save—" Boots said as he rummaged through the ditz's backpack, then he lifts the package of Twizzlers to see it empty, "Hey, they're all gone."

He turns to JennaWrites, who was whistling nervously, and replies, "Well, they sorta, somehow… got into my mouth, and I ate them."

Finally, the crocodiles got to Dora, and lunge into the dumbass, ripping her to shreds. The monkey and the authoress watch as one crocodile is pulling Dora by the head, and the other pulling on her leg, playing tug-of-war. Then because they were equally matched, they manage to pull the girl apart in half. With their razor sharp teeth, they start ripping the remains into little chunks, until it was nothing but blood. Satisfied of what they've done, the carnivorous reptiles swim away from were the killing had occurred.

JennaWrites and Boots then just stared at the blood-spilled water, with dazed looks, for around five minutes. Then they looked at each other, and JennaWrites asked blankly as if she didn't witness the killing, "Want to have a picnic here?"

"Why not," Boots replied shrugging.

JennaWrites then laid down a blanket on the ground, and got out a picnic basket. Out of the basket, she grabbed out a beautifully, cooked red lobster on a plate, a pan of lasagna, a bowl of Caesar salad, cherry pie for desert, and an ice-cold pitcher of lemonade.

JennaWrites and Boots sat down to enjoy the meal. As they ate, they discussed how it was so nice and peaceful without that bothersome, brainless bitch ruining their afternoon.

* * *

**Yes, I have a sick, twisted demented mind. Well, I hope you enjoyed that episode. Midna fans (like me) will enjoy the next episode, because Midna will cause the next death!**

**Midna: Finally, I'll get to kill that stupid bitch!**

**Dora: Hey, what you did _wasn't_ very nice.**

**Shut up and die!! (Ties her up and hangs her on the ceiling like a piñata; Midna and I grabs bats and start to eat her like a piñata too). Please review!**


End file.
